Four Times
by Leona629
Summary: The first time the told her he loved her, she didn't even notice. Tokka.
1. Chapter 1

_The first time he told her he loved her, she didn't even notice._

Summer was moving slowly in the Earth Kingdom, and Sokka was fine with that. He'd spent too many seasons of his life either freezing in the Water Tribe or sweating in the Fire Nation. The mild temperatures and light breezes that were normal in Gaoling were both welcome and relieving.

He stood in the grass covered courtyard practicing with his favourite weapon. His sword was great and powerful, but there was just something about the boomerang that he couldn't deny. Throwing and catching it was just too familiar to him, and brought a sense of comfort.

He had just thrown Boomerang when a door slammed behind him. Startled, he turned just in time to see a flash of green and black rush by him. Apparently Toph's reunion with her parents hadn't gone as well as she would have liked. He was about to call out to her when Boomerang came back, like it always did. But instead of catching it with his hand, he managed to get hit in the back of his head. It crashed to the ground as he rubbed the sore spot on his skull.

Sokka walked over to where she was pounding holes in the estate walls. She muttered obscenities under her breath that would make even the most hardened soldier blush. "Hey Toph," he said

Toph was pretty when she was angry, and he'd never seen her so beautiful. "Don't 'hey' me," she growled, "unless you want to become part of this wall."

"I'll pass." He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He loved seeing Toph like this, especially when her anger was directed at someone other than himself. "So I take it things went as well as expected?" he asked as he sat in the grass.

Toph stopped bending. "They want me to get married, Sokka." She spat the words out as she sat on the ground beside him_._ "This is _exactly_ why I've stayed away for three years. I am _not_ marrying some spoiled little rich brat with more money than sense!" The ground around them trembled in response to her anger.

Sokka knew it was time to intervene. "So don't get married," he said.

"It's not that easy, you know."

He shrugged. "Maybe not, but for right now, let's just forget about it. What about some lunch?"

Toph's entire visage changed. She brightened at the thought of escaping her parents' watchful presence. "The market?"

"Where else?"

Without another word, she stood up and dashed back inside the house, her green dress trailing behind her. He chuckled under his breath as he, too, stood and retrieved Boomerang. Before he even had the time to sheathe his weapon, Toph had re-emerged, this time wearing her travelling clothes, her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder. "Well, Snoozles," she asked. "What are we waiting for?" She flicked the braid to her back as she faced him.

He held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She threaded his arm through his. "We shall."

As they walked the streets of Gaoling, Sokka couldn't help casting his eyes in her direction repeatedly. For the first and only time in his life, he wished Toph could see, even if only for a moment. He wanted her to see what he could not say with his voice.

His eyes spoke for him.

His eyes told her he loved her.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Usually at this point, I would be saying something about how silly Sokka is. Not this time, however. This time, he's got everything well worked out.**

**As the title suggests, part one of four; more to come soon. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

_The second time he told her he loved her, she flinched._

Sokka found her in the courtyard outside the Jasmine Dragon. "Tired of the party already?" he asked.

Toph half-shrugged. "It's no big deal."

He sat next to her on the small stone bench. "You're voluntarily leaving a party before it's over? You _must_ be hurt."

Her head whipped around to face him. "I am the Blind Bandit, remember? I do _not_ get hurt in simple earthbending matches."

Sokka chuckled. "Toph, you forget. I know every one of your moves; every rock you throw, every speck of dirt you move; every movement." She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "I saw you in the last match. You overextended your shoulder."

He expected a denial. Instead, she bowed her head, defeated. She gave him a slight nod. "So, maybe I did. Just a little. I'll be fine."

He was having none of it. "Yeah, I know you will. But can I do something first?"

"Sure," she said with a flip of her hand. "Whatever you want."

Sokka stood and interlaced his fingers, stretching then out in front of him. He walked behind her as she sat staring straight ahead. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how best to begin.

He started with her hair. He gathered the ebony tresses from around her shoulders with both hands. He smoothed it between his fingers, lingering when he reached the ends. The silkiness was addictive. He marveled at the way it pulled light into it, yet still managed to shine.

Toph shifted in the bench. He cleared his throat and placed all of her hair over her left shoulder. He gently touched her shoulders, and she pulled away.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's just sore."

"I know, but you can trust me."

She nodded for him to continue. With precise and unusually deft fingers, he began kneading her shoulders. Her right one was the one she'd injured, so he paid special attention to it. He rubbed his fingertips into her muscles; not so gentle to be ineffective, not too hard to hurt her more.

She bent her head until her chin rested on her chest. A small, almost inaudible moan escaped her throat. In response, he ran his thumbs up her neck and let his fingers dance behind her ears. Each touch of flesh to flesh sent invisible sparks from his skin to hers.

When he'd finished, Sokka stepped around the bench and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over her palms. "Feel better?"

Toph raised her head and smiled. "Much," she replied, and stood. "Let's go back to the party. It's not every day someone wins Earth Rumble Ten."

Sokka let go of her hands as she walked back into the tea shop. He folded his own hands in front of him and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her hair, her body, her skin.

He could still feel the love flowing out of his fingertips and into her.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, Sokka knows exactly what he's doing. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Four Times, Part Three

_The third time he told her he loved her, he thought she almost felt it._

"How long?"

Sokka stood in front of Toph, who had her arms folded in front of her. She wasn't going to let him pass without an explanation, even if he wanted to go. "A month," he answered.

Her shoulders sagged. "And why are you only telling me now?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I forgot?" She tapped her foot, and he sighed. "Fine. You've been having a rough time with your parents lately. I didn't want to make it worse."

"I can handle my parents," she spat. "What I can't handle is my best friend running to the Southern Water Tribe for a month and not telling me until an hour before he leaves!"

It had seemed like the best course of action in Sokka's head, but hearing Toph say it like that just made him feel guilty. "Okay, I'm an idiot. We both know that." She continued glaring at him. "When I get back, dinner's on me." She said nothing. "For a week."

Toph grinned. "Deal. You're forgiven. As long as you're back before Sparky's anniversary party. You _can't_ make me go through that alone."

"Naturally. I can't let my partner-in-crime have all the fun."

"Tell your Gran-Gran I said happy birthday."

He nodded. "I will. Just think about me as I sit though those boring trade talks."

"No problem. I'll be laughing the whole time."

"Thanks Toph. That really warms my heart."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I have to stay here and help Katara with that anniversary party. She keeps going on and on about how perfect it has to be. Like I care if her dress is blue or red." A shout from the boat behind them signalled its departure. "I guess you're leaving now."

"I guess." He hugged her then, and held her as tight to him as he could. He took in the scent of her hair, the feel of her body pressed to his, the soft sound of her breathing. Toph began to pull away, but he drew her back for one last brief moment. When at last he let her go, he stared at her, memorising every detail of her face.

"You'll miss your boat," she whispered.

"I'll see you at Zuko and Katara's in a month." Toph nodded. Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked away. Soon she was lost in the throng of people milling about the docks of Gaoling.

Sokka smiled as he walked up the gangplank to his ship. He looked forward to his visit home, but knew that while he was there, his arms would ache to tell her once again that he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Again, not really much to say here. Just want to mention that while Sokka may be an idiot, he is a _smooth_ idiot.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth time he told her he loved her, he made sure she knew it._

Sokka straightened his tunic for the fifteenth time that hour. He would deny to his last breath that he'd been counting, but only one person would ever know he was lying.

He stood in front of her door ready to knock with a sweaty fist. Instead, the door slid open and she stood before him, hands on her hips, wearing, of all things, a dress.

"It's about time you made it."

"Er...sorry?"

Toph lifted her eyebrows. "Was that a question?"

His mouth opened and closed several times as he searched for some kind of answer. "Um...I...well –"

She shook her head and stepped toward him. "Yep, same old Sokka." She pushed the door shut behind her. "So, are we going to this party or what? You know your sister will strangle us if we're late."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh of relief. "Let's go." He held out his arm, and she threaded her hand through it.

They walked in silence toward the ballroom, where the anniversary party was most likely in full swing. Sokka slowed their pace, knowing full well that if he was ever going to say it, he had to do it before they got inside.

He took a deep breath. It was time.

"How was your trip?"

Toph's sudden question derailed his thought process. Unfortunately, it also made him trip over his own foot. It was only by some miracle of balance that he managed to stay upright.

"You okay?" He nodded, but didn't respond. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's going on? You're awfully quiet." He knew she was holding back the urge to stomp her foot.

Sokka sighed as he took her hands. "I have something to tell you." Horror washed over her face. "No, it's not bad," he quickly added. "I've told you before, but it's time I said it." He leaned toward her until he was a breath away from her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

She leaned back and put her free hand on his cheek. "It's about time," she whispered back. Her hand reached around to the back of his neck as she pulled his lips to meet hers.

_The first time she told him she loved him, he most definitely noticed._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Originally, Sokka was going to go into a kind of word vomit, but he's been so smooth up to this point, and he's stuttering and tripping over his own feet already, I though it was enough.**

**Anyone interested in reading the original?**


End file.
